In recent years, construction machines have generally employed a structure that a power compartment accommodating a power source and etc. is covered with an exterior cover for blocking out noise generated in the power compartment.
Meanwhile, regular maintenance checks are required for the power source accommodated within the power compartment covered with the exterior cover, and in some instances, an urgent maintenance work and etc. may be required for the power source. In such cases, it is remarkably inefficient to perform a work, for instance, by detaching the exterior cover fixed to a frame by means of fastening members (e.g., bolts, nuts and etc.) on a necessary basis. This may become a burden on an operator.
In view of the above, an opening/closing mechanism for an engine hood attached for covering the top surface of an exterior cover has been proposed for making it possible to easily perform a maintenance work and etc. for the inside of the exterior cover even when the maintenance work and etc. are required for devices and etc. accommodated within the power compartment.
For example, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H08-326099 (published on Dec. 10, 1996) describes a machine compartment cover opening device for a construction machine, which is provided with two gas springs for applying push-up force in the same direction.
On the other hand, Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. JP-H09-177127 (published on Jul. 8, 1997) describes a machine compartment cover for a construction machine, which is provided with two gas springs respectively having a good balance in spring force and configured to generate roughly equal push-up force and roughly equal stroke amount in releasing the cover.